


The Cursed Beauty (working title)

by monkeydcelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Curses, Edo Period, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Sugawara Koushi, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, People are going to die, Spiders, Will change warnings later, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydcelia/pseuds/monkeydcelia
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. I do not want her dead, I want her to suffer

A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters. They belong to Furudate Haruichi and Shueisha publishing.

This story will take part during the Edo period and I have to say that my research of Japanese history is very small as this point of time, so if you see any mistakes and parts that may be part of another period, please be kind and know I really want to learn more about the interesting history of Japan. All of the art that will be shown in this fanfic is made by me after my research, so I hope you will like it. Please be kind. I can not draw faces. I’m a noob at drawing.

This story was actually told by my sister-in-law, who told this story to keep me focused during an eight hour trip through a snowstorm (we didn’t have any choice, it was my grandmother’s funeral the next day and we couldn’t get time out of work to escape the CHAOS of winters in Sweden).

So, this story have certain genders already decided and I didn’t want to change it (didn’t want to bring in an omegaverse-theme in an already detailed story) so I have changed the genders on some of the characters. I am sorry if this offends anyone.

I also want to warn that there will be a lot of deaths of beloved characters in this story. I am so sorry. I thought about making a couple of OCs’, but the world of Haikyuu!! already have so many awesome characters that I did not want to ruin it. I was thinking to have another fandom instead that I would more easily kill off, but the BAMF Oikawa Tooru exist… and my OTP is KageHina… so, sorry, but people will die.

...

**Chapter 1**

The sun had almost set when a beautiful woman appeared on the streets towards the castle gates. Anyone who was outside and saw her approaching stopped what they were doing and quickly disappeared inside their homes. The woman seemed to hum a melancholy melody and nodded her pipe in tune with the song. She was dressed in a loosely tied kimono that had hand-painted spiders, cobwebs and the layer underneath had hand-painted red spider lilies. The two guards at the castle gates straighten their backs and put their hands on the handle of their swords while they watched her get closer. [Saeko](https://cececececelia.tumblr.com/post/616485487816982528)

“Well, hello boys. What a nice day we have had. I’m here to visit our beloved emperor, so please don’t mind me.” The woman said and stopped only when she had intruded on their personal space.

Neither of the men dared to meet her eye and seemed to be frozen by her proximity. The woman’s smile disappeared, and she took a drag of her pipe while she waited. One of the men saw how smoke started to appear from inside her dress, so he swallowed down the anxiety and hurriedly opened the gates.

“Thank you.” She said without any feelings and started to move passed them. When the gates were closed behind her, she started to chuckle and hum again while continue towards the entrance of the castle.

“Hello, Saeko dear, it’s always an honor to receive a visit from such a beautiful woman. I’ve missed you.” A voice from the castle terrace was heard and she saw a man with wild red hair that was reaching towards the sky. He was wearing one of the uniforms of the emperor’s personal army and was seemingly without a weapon.

“If it is not the emperor’s most trusted friend, the guess monster. I am happy to know your natural talent knew I would visit you tonight, my darling, I have missed you too.” The woman Saeko took the last step upon the terrace and were joined by the soldier. The man took one of her hands and pressed his lips on the inside of her wrist softly.

“Somehow I always know when it’s you. But I guess it is not my company you are here to see, but our lucky emperor who gets that honor.” He led her by the hand, and they entered the castle. Art lined the walls of the hallway of their country’s symbol, the white eagle. Mostly the illustrations showed different battles that had been won but depicted as the eagle killed different kind of beasts. Saeko always loved the morbid visions.

“I have a proposal to offer for the emperor and somewhat of a personal vendetta at the same time, so I hope his majesty agrees with my suggestion.” Saeko explained while the reached they end of the corridor. The man chuckled and stopped outside the emperor’s throne room. He then turned to her and pressed one more kiss on her wrist before letting go.

“I think he will be delighted to hear whatever comes out of your lips, my dear. Until we meet again.” The man then bowed and with a huge smile walked away down the hallway.

Saeko turned to the doors and knocked three times. The door opened and she entered the gigantic room with a raised platform in the center where the emperor himself was sitting. Beside him where three big white eagles that gave a screech in warning before calming down. The emperor met her gaze head on and when he gave her a nod, she walked closer to him. The emperor was dressed in the richest maroon and white silk. When Saeko was a couple of meters away from him she kneeled on the floor and then bowed her head. She did not wait for his permission and rose her head and met his intense gaze head on. [Emperor Ushijima](https://cececececelia.tumblr.com/post/616485617406246912)

“Tanaka Saeko… you look lovely as always, but I have to wonder what have brought you before me.” The emperor Ushijima Wakatoshi said with a deep voice.

“Your majesty, I only wanted to visit an old friend, is it so wrong?” Saeko said and took a drag of her pipe and exhaled.

“You are never here for pleasure, only business. So, instead of playing mind games, you can tell me why you come to our capitol and me tonight.” The emperor told her and one of the eagles rustled their feathers when they heard the force behind his voice.

“Then tell me, your majesty, has the hunt for an empress been successful?” Saeko asked and looked around the room at the shoji screens.

“I’m sorry to say, but with all the rumors and notorious background you have, you are not fit to be my wife.” The emperor told her with a neutral expression on his face. Saeko laughed loudly and the emperor’s eyes flickered down her dress where smoke appeared from underneath the layers before meeting her gaze again.

“No, not me. Never me. However, there was rumors of another beauty that your majesty had his eyes on.” She teased him and took another drag from her pipe before exhaling.

“If you only came to gossip, you already know that the so called ‘grand king of Aoba Johsai’s battlefields’ are incredibly happy with the current ruler of that inept country. Oikawa has refused any proposal from me, and even if we plan to overthrow their feeble country, she will not take me as her husband even if I decapitate Iwaizumi. They are what commoners like to dream about and call ‘soulmates’. So, fairytales or not, I will have to look for another bride.” The emperor said deeply annoyed.

“That woman is certainly headstrong, more so than for her own good. Do you want me to curse them? To make them childless so the bloodline of Iwaizumi dies?” Saeko suggested with a glint of humor in her eyes.

“As good as that sounds, I would rather have their head on pikes.” The emperor scoffed.

“Then would you rather want my help to find a wife?” Saeko said seriously.

“What have you seen in my future?” the emperors eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Nothing in your future, but in mine.” Saeko said with a grimace.

“Explain yourself.” The emperor ordered her forcibly.

“As you know, I’m vain and have a temper. So, you would imagine my wrath to hear 18 years ago, that a simple toddler of two years would one day become the world’s most beautiful creature that ever lived. I saw her flourishing future and me, growing old and ugly. I have power, beauty and ways to cheat the natural aging of the world, and this little girl was fated to ruin everything.” When Saeko started to talk, spiders started to crawl out from her dress and gave of smoke. One of the eagles screeched in warning and the emperor chuckled. [(Saeko is a Jorōgumo inspired witch)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jor%C5%8Dgumo)

“I understand your anger, Tanaka. But please, don’t burn down my castle.” The emperor said and stroked his eagle so they would calm down. (A/N: that almost sounded dirty :3)

“Forgive me, your majesty. I will behave.” Saeko answered and even though the spiders continue to crawl all over her, the smoke stopped.

“Please, do continue with your story.” The emperor focused his attention on her again.

“I put a teeny tiny little curse on her because she will not become my undoing. So, I made it so anyone who looks upon her beauty will fall into madness and see her as theirs, so they will kill anyone in their way to get her. I do not want her dead, I want her to suffer that her existence dares to threaten my own beauty. So, her parents and friends, of course, died and the same with the rest of her stupid little village until the little girl was the only living thing left. However, a monk named Ukai from the temple Yukigaoka saved her and brought her to the isolated temple far up the mountains to keep her and anyone else safe from the curse.” Saeko said with mixed mirth and anger.

“Yukigaoka? I don’t recognize the name.” the emperor furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“It was a part of was formerly known as Kitagawa Daiichi. When you destroyed the Kageyamas’ the area is now yours.” Saeko said with a gleam in her eyes.

“How would I be able to have a cursed empress at my side?” the emperor asked after a couple seconds of thinking.

“Oh, don’t worry your majesty, the curse got a loophole. If the girl gives her permission to look upon her, the curse does not appear. So, you can use her beauty as both a symbol of power for Shiratorizawa and as a weapon for your enemies. And I know you do not believe in love, so she will give you beautiful successors and be another piece of strategy for you to play with.” Saeko smirked and took another drag of her pipe.

“I have to say, to have the most beautiful creature as my empress and wife would certainly be an added advantage in the bedroom.” The emperor had a gleam in his eyes full of adrenalin.

“I wish her all the misery in the world, so I wish you a pleasant hunt for your future wife” Saeko said and laughed with sadistic mirth.

...

Kageyama Tobio ducked under the swinging sword and made a quick attack towards his opponent. Before they could react, the fight was over and the win was, yet again, Kageyamas’. He bowed to his opponent before turning to see if any of his friends were free to duel against.

“Looking down on the commoners, King?” a voice was heard beside him and he turned his head to meet the condescending gaze of Tsukishima Kei.

“Don’t call me that, Tsukishima.” Kageyama took a step away to join Tanaka Ryuunuske and Nishinoya Yui who was bullying the gentle-giant Azumane Asahi. However, he was stopped by the blade of Tsukishima’s sword.

“Come one, King, let’s duel before your royal ass thinks your fencing should make us commoners lick your feet.” Tsukishima then stood in duel pose and waited for Kageyama to answer. Kageyama scoffed and took an answering stance. Before they could start a servant rushed onto the courtyard where every single one of Shiratorizawa’s army was assembled and where currently training.

“Excuse me, but the emperor wants to speak with General Ukai, Captain Sawamura and Captain Kageyama.” They said with a bow and then hurried away as fast as he appeared. Kageyama cringed before he turned his head to meet the serious gaze of Sawamura Daichi before he sighed in defeat. Kageyama usually tried to avoid any risk of meeting the emperor because of their history, but if the man asked after him by name, he guessed he had to go. Daichi walked over to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Kageyama, let’s get this over with.” The man said tiredly and gave Kageyamas shoulder a comforting grip before releasing and started to walk over to their generals’ side. Kageyama gave another sigh before taking a step away, but before he could join the other two, he got bumped in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Tsukishima lowering his sword and had a big smirk on his face.

“It’s my win this time, King. Remember to never turn your back on your enemy.” He said with a chuckle while sheathing his sword. Kageyama quickly grabs the front of Tsukishima’s uniform and glares at him in silence. After a couple of seconds, he exhales in a deep sigh and let go before walking away from the man.

“I will defeat you next time.” Kageyama says quietly and does not listen if he got any answer.

When Ukai Keishin and Daichi sees that he will come with them, they start to walk towards the main castle building where the throne room is located. Kageyama thinks about the man he is about to meet. The man who killed his parents and destroyed his home country. Ushijima had decapitated the king and queen of Kitagawa Daiichi and then gifted them to their son when they had him on his knees. Ushijima had then thrown even more suffering on him by turning him into a slave of Shiratorizawa. Ushijima had heard that Kageyama was a prodigy with a sword, so instead of killing him, the man had turned him into one of his soldiers. Kageyama did not want to die before he could get his revenge, but he did not know how to go about it. He knew that many of his friends and fellow soldiers was in similar circumstances, that they had become slaves after the countries they lived in got massacred by Ushijima and his ruthless army. But even if there was many who wanted the emperor dead, they had to many obstacles against them. The odds of them succeeding in overthrowing the current ruler was against them. Kageyama tried to shake of the dark memories and thoughts when they stopped outside the throne room. Ukai knocked and when the doors opened, they entered the room. As always, the emperor was sitting on his elevated platform with his three eagles. The three soldiers walked forward before they sank down on their knees and bowed. They raised their heads after they got the emperor’s permission. [Daichi, Ukai & Kageyama](https://cececececelia.tumblr.com/post/616485689309184000)

“Ukai, I got an important mission for you.” Ushijima said while staring down at them. “You will go and get your future empress for me.”

“Congratulation on your future marriage, your majesty.” Ukai said and the three of them bowed again.

“Do you know about the Yukigaoka temple?” Ushijima asked and his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Yes, your majesty, I do. My grandfather is one of the monks that live in that temple.” Ukai explained and met the emperors gaze head on.

“It seems that my future wife is living in that temple. Hidden away for anyone’s gaze.” Ushijima said and Kageyama was confused with the wording.

“Hidden, your majesty? What do you mean?” Ukai asked in bewilderment.

“Yes, it seems that the girl is cursed.” Ushijima said with a terrifying glint in his eyes. He seemed to get enjoyment in what he saw in their faces. “You see, the girl is cursed for being the most beautiful creature in the world and I want her at my side. You will travel there and fetch her for me.”

“What is the curse, your majesty?” Ukai asked and Kageyama could not hold back the curiosity that flood his whole being.

“Anyone who gazes on her without her permission will go into madness and go on a murder spree to get her for themself. So, you and your fellow soldiers will only protect her during her travels here. No one excepts the castle’s handmaidens will be allowed to have any contact with the girl. You will have to talk with Shimizu to rearrange to bring them with you.” Ushijima explained.

“I will see to it that your orders will be followed, your majesty. We will ride as soon as the sun rises.” Ukai said and the three of them bowed their heads.

“You may leave now.” Ushijima said tiredly and waved his hand dismissively. The three of them got on their feet and turned around to leave. When they were almost at the door, they heard Ushijima clear his throat. “Just a small reminder, no one are allowed to look upon her beauty. Anyone who disregards this order is immediately executed when returning to the capitol.”

“We understand.” Ukai said after a couple of seconds of hesitation and then bowed his head. Kageyama and Daichi followed and then they exited the room. They walked down the hallway in silence and Kageyama could feel the rising irritation inside of him.

“Kageyama, Sawamura. This mission is important for the future of Shiratorizawa. It is an honor to be the ones to escort the future empress. And it’s even more important to think about your own actions in this matter.” Ukai said and stopped and turned to look at them. “We must act with caution. The emperor has spies everywhere, so any actions will be reported back to him. I do not want anyone to lose their life during this mission. So be clever and keep reminding yourself of to keep everyone alive.”

“We understand, Ukai.” Daichi answered and Kageyama could only nod in agreement.

...

“Okay, listened up everyone.” Ukai called out as soon as they entered the soldiers lodging. Their men stopped what they were doing and looked at their general in anticipation. “We have got a very important mission by the emperor. We are going to escort the future empress to the capitol. We are leaving as soon as the sun rises, so get some rest before our travels. I will share more information in the morning. Now, I have to got to Shimizu to arrange their involvement.” Ukai immediately left as soon as the words was said, and everyone’s eyes moved to look at Kageyama and Daichi.

  
“The empress?”

“Seriously?”

“Who is she?”

“Is she a princess?”

“From which country?”

Kageyama sighed when to many questions by too many different voices was heard. He tiredly watched while Daichi calmed down the room and explained as little as possible. Kageyama walked over to his bed and laid down. He did not like this at all. It was too important and too dangerous of a mission to have on his and the other two’s shoulders. They had the responsibility of so many of their friends lives to consider. And he knew that any misconduct would mean a life lost. Ushijima was a ruthless ruler who killed without conscience. Kageyama stared at the roof when a sudden thought come to mind.

‘Did the girl even want to become the empress?’


	2. Are they really monks?

Chapter 2

“Okay, listen up. I will divide our division in three teams during this mission.” Explained Ukai and looked at the documents in his hands.

“We have rearranged three ox-wagons that will have different uses during our travels. When you hear your name, please position yourself at the designated ox-wagon.” Ukai continued and pointed with one of his hands where the ox-wagons were located and ready for departure.

The soldiers stood ready for their general to divide them and a group of eight handmaidens stood to the side. They had already packed everything during the early hours of the day and were only waiting for the final speech and orders from their general.

“I will lead team one, and we will oversee our food provisions. We will also have half of the handmaidens, that will be travelling with us. Shimizu, Yachi, Michimiya and Misaki, you will be able to ride inside the wagon in comfort. The soldiers in team one will be Takeda, Terushima, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita and Tendou. Takeda, you will be in charge of leading the ox.” Ukai said and turned the page around for the next paper.

“Team two will be Captain Kageyama’s responsibility. As you can see, the wagon is more opulent then the other two and will be where our future empress will travel inside. Azumane, I want you to be the one that will be in charge of leading the ox. The other soldiers in team two will be Nishinoya, Tanaka and Tsukishima. Your team will be the smallest of the teams, but you will be located between the other two teams, so you will be protected.” Ukai explained and when Kageyama nodded as an agreement, Ukai turned the page to the last one.

“Team three will be Captain Sawamura’s responsibility. You will oversee our tents and lodging for the nights outside. You also have a couple of lanterns and materials for campfires. Kuroo, you will be in charge of leading the ox. The other half of the handmaidens, Shirofukie, Kozume, Yamaguchi and Akaashi, will be able to travel inside of wagon. The soldiers will be Yaku, Taketora, Yamamoto, Bokuto and Haiba.” Ukai said the last words and when no questions appeared, he folded the papers and put them inside of his uniform.

“It will probably take a couple of days before reaching the mountain where the Yukigaoka temple resides. So, we better depart as soon as possible.” Ukai ordered and when everyone was in position, they started to move.

…

Four days later the finally arrived at a small village at the roots of the mountain. They were met with eerily silence from most of the people in the village, only a few was agreeable with speaking with the soldiers. One of the elders informed them that the road up to the temple was difficult to travel with wagons, so they would only be able to go there by foot. Ukai then decided to split the group. The handmaidens, Kageyama’s team and Sawamura was in charge to climb the mountain, with Daichi as the one as the leader. Ukai only told them to great his grandfather for him. The group climbed the mountain until they arrived at the temple. When they got closer to the humble little temple they suddenly were surrounded by monks. They had no weapons, but a wooden flute with a basket on their head. Daichi only bowed to them and the others followed his action.

“We mean no harm to you. We are only here because of orders from the emperor. He heard about the beauty that lives here and want her to become his wife and empress.” Daichi explained and waited.

“The beauty is cursed and is not suited for such a life.” One of the monks answered and Daichi could hear the steel in the man’s voice.

“The emperor knows about the curse and still wants her.” Daichi continued and heard the man scoff in irritation.

“If the emperor wants her, there’s nothing we can do. However, until you asked the girl yourself, we will not let you take her.” The monk threatened.

“We understand. Our handmaidens will then ask her for her agreement.” Daichi bowed again and nobody moved from their positions. The monks didn’t move a muscle and stared the soldiers down.

“Some of our team is still at the village. Our general Ukai Keishin want to send his greeting to his grandfather.” Daichi then continued and suddenly a loud laugh was heard from the monk that spoken to them. He then lifted his hands to remove the basket from his head. An elder man with a huge smirk stared back at them.

“So, the boy did not want to see me himself, huh. Next time I see him, I have to teach him some manners.” The man laughed. “I am Ukai Ikkei, if my grandson is in charge of this, I guess I have to let you meet her.” Ukai senior turned around and led them inside the temple, the other monks had seemingly disappeared without them knowing it. Ukai led them inside a big chamber and told them to wait. He then disappeared down the hallway.

“Are they really monks?” Tanaka wondered quietly.

“I didn’t see any weapons, but it felt like they had us at knifepoint.” Azumane commented and stroked his throat worriedly like he could feel the ghost of a blade.

“I agree, we have to act with caution.” Shimizu suddenly said and the other handmaidens nodded in agreement. They heard footsteps that was walking towards the room. The tension in the room was high and the soldier could not hold back to put their hands on their swords handles. Then a woman appeared in the doorway and Daichi could not breathe. The woman had long grey hair like the purest silver, and she had a beauty mark under one of her eyes. She had a beautiful kimono in a warm orange, like a sunset, with cherry blossoms and a couple of crows, all carefully hand painted. Daichi suddenly felt scared and quickly looked down. He could hear a chuckle from the beauty and couldn’t hold himself back to gaze upon the beautiful smile on her face.

“Thank you for the compliment, but I am not the cursed beauty that you are here to see, so don’t worry.” She gave another chuckle and Daichi could see in the corner of his eyes that he was not the only one that had reacted to the beauty in front of them. “My name is Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga. I am the handmaiden and closest friend of the one you seek, her name is Hinata Shouyou.”

“We’re honored to meet you, Suga. My name is Shimizu and we come from the capitol. The emperor wants Hinata to become his wife.” Shimizu explained and bowed her head. The other handmaidens followed her actions.

“Ukai told us about why you are here, and we understand that we do not have any choice if such a powerful man has their eyes on Shouyou. If you will follow me, I can lead you to her.” Suga said angrily and started to turn around.

“Wait, excuse me, but we have our own orders to follow from the emperor. Only the handmaidens are allowed to meet Hinata, so we are only here as guards for her safety.” Daichi explained and the woman turned around to meet his gaze head on.  
“What is your name?” Suga asked with narrowed eyes.

“My name is Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi answered and was greeted with a smile. She then turned her focus towards the handmaidens.

“Please, ladies, follow me.” Suga said and started to exit the room. When she almost had exited the room, she looked over and smiled at Daichi again. Daichi was stunned.

“That woman was beautiful, like insanely beautiful.” Nishinoya whispered and every single man in the room nodded in agreement.

…

Kozume Kenma followed Suga down the hall and she could not stop herself to feel anxiety. When Shimizu had told her and the other handmaidens about their mission, Kenma wanted to quit her job. And she was one of Shiratorizawa’s slaves, so she did not have any choice in the matter. She knew that they had to follow their orders, but that did not mean that she wanted to force a young girl to marry that monster. Suga stopped at a door and turned towards them with a smile.

“Shouyou can cheat the curse by giving her permission for people to look upon her. So, please, when asked, give me you full name.” Suga explained and then knocked on the door. They could hear a little squeak for inside the room and Kenma could not hold back a smile by the cuteness. “Shouyou, are you ready?”

“Ye-Yes, Suga.” The voice sounded a little shaky but it was a pretty voice. Suga then looked at Shimizu and nodded.

“Hello Hinata, my name is Shimizu Kiyoko.”

“Hello… Shimizu Kiyoko, I give you my permission to gaze upon my beauty.” The pretty voice uttered the words and Suga smiled like she had a secret. She then nodded towards Kenma.

“Hello… Shouyou… my name is Kozume Kenma.”

“Hello Kenma.” The voice said happily. “Kozume Kenma, I give you my permission to gaze upon my beauty.”

The rest of the handmaidens told her their name and they heard the voice answering them in that pretty voice. When everyone was finished, Suga smiled hugely and then without warning, opened the door and they was able to see inside the room. The first things Kenma noticed was fire. Then she understood that what she saw was wild, gleaming hair in a color that had never been seen before. It was a mix of fire and gold and was loosely falling down on the floor were the girl was seated. Kenma imagined that if the girl were to stand the hair would reach to her knees. Then Kenma noticed the rest of the girl’s face. A warm creamy skin tone with a blush of roses and big golden-brown eyes that seemed to shine. The warm smile on her face melted everyone in the room. The girl was beautiful. Almost too beautiful. And Kenma started to cry. [Hinata Shouyou](https://cececececelia.tumblr.com/post/617220670977343488)

…

Hinata Shouyou had known that someone one day would come for her. But when the time had arrived both she and Suga had felt fear. But to see one of the handmaidens that would care for her, to burst into tears when they saw her had been a surprise. Shouyou could not stop herself and quickly embraced the girl in a comforting hug. The girl gripped the back of Shouyou’s kimono.  
“Shhh… it’s okay. You are safe here.” Shouyou said and stroked the back of the girl’s back to soothe her.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry.” The girl whispered and tried to compose herself.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Shouyou chuckled and looked around the room at the other people in the room. She could see their saddened faces and Shouyou smiled at them.

“We always knew that this day would come, so don’t feel bad for me. And it seems that I will become someone important so it could be worse, I guess.” Shouyou said and the room became quiet.

“Even if it is because of the emperor’s orders, I am really happy to meet you all. It is usually only me and Suga, so it’s nice to meet other people.” Shouyou giggled and Suga laughed loudly. The handmaidens smiled and started to relax.

“I have to agree. I love you Shouyou, but I am tired to see only your face all day, every day.” Suga sighed tiredly and got hit softly on the arm by one of Shouyou’s hands. The others chuckled at their actions.

“Are you alone?” Shouyou suddenly asked.

“No, we got a group of soldiers that will guide and protect us during our travels to the capitol.” One of the girls explained, Shouyou recognized the voice to belong to the girl Akaashi.

“So, why are they not here too? And see me, I mean.” Shouyou asked confused.

“The emperor has order us to be the only ones to be allowed to have any contact with you. The soldiers will only be at your side as protection.” One of the girls that Shouyou recognized as Yachi.

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Shoyou said and the other girls giggled.

“Shoyou likes to talk, so they will not get any chances to avoid any contact.” Suga chuckled.

“Like you are any better.” Shouyou teased her.

“Anyhow, I guess they want us to start to travel down the mountain before nightfall?” Suga asked and received a couple of affirmative nods.

“Well, then I guess I have to change to my travel clothes.” Shouyou said and gave the girl in her arms a last hug before letting go.

…

Kageyama and the others had decided to wait outside of the temple. He could see some of the monks and could feel the gazes of more. While they waited for the girls to be ready, Nishinoya and Tanaka was trying to climb one of the trees. Kageyama turned his head and could see Daichi sitting on a boulder and was seemingly in deep thought. The doors of the temple opened, and the handmaidens exited. Then Suga exited and were holding up the door so the last person could get out. The girl was wearing a matching kimono to Suga’s, with an orange sunset, cherry blossoms and crows. She also had a hat with a black veil so that no one could see her face. As soon as they saw the girl the soldiers hurriedly got down on their knees and bowed in respect. The girl followed the other girls to begin their descent from the mountain. However, when she was only a couple steps away from Kageyama she stopped. [Hinata & Sugawara](https://cececececelia.tumblr.com/post/617220826399490048)

“Excuse me, what is your name?” the girl asked and Kageyama turned his head to look upon her in shock. He then turned his head to look at Daichi to know if he could answer. Daichi gave him a nod in agreement and Kageyama turned his head to focus his eyes on the girl.

“Kageyama Tobio. I am honored to meet you, your majesty.” He said and bowed again. He heard a surprised squeak and raised his head again.

“No, do not call me that. My name is Hinata Shouyou, but you can all call me Shouyou. I am no one of importance so, please, do not call me anything else.” The girl said noticeably flustered.

“You are going to become this country’s empress so; we have to show you –“ Kageyama explained but was abruptly interrupted.

“I know what I will become, but right now, I’m only Shouyou.” The girl said sharply and then continue to walk. Kageyama felt surprised by the girl’s forceful voice and felt a sudden respect for her.

Daichi rose on his feet so the rest of the soldiers followed his actions. They then followed the girl’s entourage. The had not gone far when they were surrounded by the monks again. Ukai was standing next to the girl and Suga and was resting his hands on their shoulders while whispering something that no one else could hear. The girls seemed to answer him and then they bowed their heads and they could continue to walk again. Kageyama felt an eerily chill down his back when he once again didn’t notice when the rest of the monks had gone away.


End file.
